


Your Body Right Over Mine

by poisonivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Jason Todd Is a Disaster, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: Why was it worse if he had to hear Roy with a man? Jason had no illusions about being a particularly nice or fair guy, but he would have hoped he wasn’t secretly a bigot.But no, he didn’t have aproblemwith Roy being bi, or with men. Hedidn’t.It was just that when he thought about Roy with other men, he couldn’t stop thinking about what exactly they weredoing.-Jason discovers that Roy's into dudes. He has some follow-up questions.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 39
Kudos: 357





	Your Body Right Over Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kinkmeme prompt: "Basically, Jason is out (gay or bisexual both work), but Roy keeps getting Thoughts™ about Jason. It escalates into him having wet dreams and masturbating with his name on Roy's tongue. Eventually, it comes to a head and Roy ends up making out with then fucking Jason. Whether or not he has a sexual realization or if he is completely straight is up to you.
> 
> I used Jason as the out one so it wouldn't get confusing with 'the other' every other sentence but if you want to reverse it and have Roy be the out one, that's totally fine too. All I want is Jason being on the bottom, out one or not, lmao."
> 
> As is probably clear from the summary, Roy is the out one in this!
> 
> Title is from Carly Rae Jepsen's "This Is What They Say" because apparently I only use CRJ songs to title fics now.

Jason cursed steadily under his breath as he let himself into the safe house, one hand gripping his side. _Stupid._ It had been an easy job, busting up a meeting of some low-level mooks working for friggin’ _Killer Moth_ ; so easy that he’d told Roy not to worry about suiting up and left him at his workbench, puzzling out some new polymer for his glue arrows.

So easy that he’d been too smug and complacent to dodge the knife swinging at his side in time.

He’d been lucky; between the kevlar and his ribs it hadn’t cut too deep. But he was going to need stitches, and the wound was just high up and far back enough that he’d need help with them.

The safe house was dark and quiet when he let himself in. Roy wasn’t in his workroom, so he must have gone to bed. Well, he’d just have to get up. Jason dropped his helmet on the couch and opened the door to Roy’s bedroom. “Rise and shine, Harper—”

Roy yanked for the sheets, scrambling to cover himself and his partner. “Whoa, hey, it’s called knocking, Jaybird!”

Jason stared. The other person in Roy’s bed was lean and attractive, with dark hair and olive skin and a mortified expression.

He was also definitely a dude.

“Uh,” Jason said. “Uh. I need…” He indicated his side.

“Ah, shit, how bad is it? You need stitches?” Roy asked. Jason swallowed and nodded. “Okay. Fuck. Give me two minutes.” There was a pause. “Please wait in your room, Jason.”

Right, that was...that was obviously what he should do. Face flaming, Jason left. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Roy’s...boyfriend? date? asking, “Stitches? What the fuck is going on here, Roy?”

Jason stripped down to just his pants, wincing as his undershirt pulled away from the edges of his wound, and went into the bathroom to wash it out. He moved through the steps automatically, his mind still locked on what he’d seen when he’d walked into Roy’s bedroom. Roy on his back, writhing and flushed, his long legs wrapped around that other man’s waist. His date’s body had obscured things, but it had been obvious what was happening.

Roy had been moaning. How had Jason not heard it before he opened the door?

He was back in his room, sitting on the bed with a first aid kit beside him and a towel pressed to his side, when he heard murmured voices in the hall and then the front door opening and closing. A minute later, Roy appeared in his doorway, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jason said back. Roy sat down next to him, and Jason was glad that the wound was partially on his back, because he couldn’t quite look at Roy right now. “Sorry I ruined your night.”

“That? Nah,” Roy said. He sounded...normal, as if the most embarrassing thing in the world hadn’t just happened to both of them. “You bleeding out, _that_ would have ruined my night.”

Jason lifted his arm out of the way and let Roy move the towel aside. He felt Roy’s warm fingers touching his skin and wondered what else they had just touched. No, that was stupid, this was first aid, he would have _washed_ them.

But still.

“How did this happen?” Roy asked. He swabbed antiseptic over the wound and Jason hissed involuntarily. “You said you didn’t need backup. I would have come with you, Jaybird, you know that…”

“I didn’t,” Jason insisted. “One of Killer Moth’s chucklefucks got in a cheap shot. I wouldn’t have even bothered you if the position wasn’t so awkward.”

“If you’re bleeding enough to need stitches, you better fucking come bother me, dumbass,” Roy said. The fondness in his voice was unmistakable. “Even if you can reach it, you shouldn’t have to sew yourself up, that’s crazy talk."

“Whatever.” Jason braced himself as the needles started to bite through his flesh. Roy had good hands, was quick and confident with the ease of long practice, but getting stitches was never _fun_. “So...he left?”

“Yeah, a big muscly guy bursting into my bedroom bleeding all over everything kind of killed the mood,” Roy said, but he still didn’t sound mad. “Go figure.”

Jason gnawed at his lower lip. He was used to Roy’s rotating array of bed partners, had seen the guy hop in and out of bed with more women he could count since he and Kori had broken up, but this...this was new. Unless it wasn’t. “I didn’t know you were. Uh.” Obviously Roy wasn’t gay, there had been _so many girls_ , but…

“Bisexual?” Roy asked. “Some detective. I’m not exactly closeted.”

Jason blinked. “You’re not?”

“I have absolutely flirted with men in front of you. I’ve brought men home! I dated Stevie for like a month and I never shut up about him!”

Jason’s cheeks felt very hot. “I thought it was short for Stephanie.” He had kind of tuned it out. He got sick of hearing about Roy’s conquests. Not that Roy ever talked about them like that, but the whole thing just made Jason feel...off. Even before he’d known that multiple genders were involved.

Roy just laughed. “Oh, my sweet straight innocent,” he said, leaning forward to touch his forehead to Jason’s shoulder while both of his hands were occupied. He felt very warm.

“I’m hardly innocent.”

“At totally murking dudes? No. About sex?”

“ _No._ ”

“Okay, okay.” Roy clipped the ends of the surgical thread and reached for a bandage. “Anyway, don’t worry. David was just a hookup. You have time to get used to the idea before you need to find someone to go on double dates with me and another guy.”

“Thanks, you’re very gracious,” Jason drawled. He was strangely conscious of Roy’s hands, smoothing the bandage over his wound, pressing it down to adhere properly; the archer’s calluses under his first two fingers and the warmth of his skin.

Good hands.

“There you go, you’re all set,” Roy said, pulling back and gathering up the bits of medical supplies that needed to be discarded.

“Thanks,” Jason said. It still hurt, but he’d take some painkillers and sleep it off.

“Thank me by bringing me along next time so you don’t get _stabbed_ ,” Roy replied. “Night, Jaybird.”

“Uh...Roy?”

Roy paused in the doorway. Jason swallowed.

“You know I don’t care, right? About you...I mean, obviously I was sort of clueless, but I don’t mind that you’re...I mean, not that it matters whether I mind or don’t mind, you can do what you want, but…”

He stopped before he could keep spewing idiotic nonsense. Roy gave him a soft smile.

“I know you don’t, buddy. We’re okay,” he said. “Sleep tight.”

But Jason barely slept at all that night.

*

He found himself watching Roy move around the kitchen the next morning. Was he walking funny? Was that a real thing, or just a joke people made?

Because Roy had definitely been on the bottom. Roy had been on his back with his legs spread, and the other guy— _David_ , whatever—had been. Had been inside him. Jason hadn’t quite seen it, with David’s ass in the way, but. He knew. He could _tell_.

And Roy had been _enjoying_ it.

Jason realized he was zoning out while his cereal got soggy, staring vacantly at Roy’s ass, and shook it off. Roy had had sex. This wasn’t new. _Get over it, Jason._

“You okay?” Roy asked. “You seem kind of out of it.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly.” Roy sat down across from him. “How’s your side? Bad?”

Honestly, Jason had nearly forgotten it. “Nah, it’s fine.”

“Good.” Roy lifted his coffee mug to his mouth.

“Do you always bottom?”

Roy choked on his coffee. “What?” he spluttered.

Jason felt his face going red. He hadn’t meant to ask that out loud. “Sorry,” he said.

“Jesus, Jaybird.” Roy wiped at his chin. “I was going to ask who raised you, but then I remembered I know the answer to that and it actually explains a lot.”

“Sorry,” Jason said again. “It’s just...I was surprised. You don’t seem...I don’t know, the type?”

“That’s a stereotype,” Roy said, mopping up the coffee that had spilled with a napkin. “Some people like it, some don’t. Got nothing to do with...I don’t know, manliness or whatever you’re thinking. Personally, I think it feels really good. Both ways.” His mouth curved. “But then, I haven’t found much that I _don’t_ like in bed.”

It was the kind of comment that he made a lot, and Jason would normally have rolled his eyes and moved on. But now the list of activities encompassed was much longer and more colorful than Jason would previously have assumed, and he found himself with a thousand follow-up questions crowding into his brain at once.

He couldn’t ask any of them.

“Yeah, well...you’re lucky you’ve found so many people to take pity on you,” he said, and Roy laughed and gave him the finger.

This was not good.

*

Jason had known that Roy was a flirt, but fucking hell, Roy was a _flirt_.

He flirted with the barista at the stupid hippie coffee shop around the corner that Jason hated so much. He flirted with Barbara when they called her for tech help—and she flirted _back_ rather than verbally handing him his ass, which Jason still couldn’t believe. He flirted with bartenders whenever they had to hang out in a bar to pick up intel, batting his eyelashes at the prettiest girls behind the counter and somehow getting phone numbers despite sticking to seltzer in the shittiest dives in Gotham.

That wasn’t new. But now Jason was realizing that Roy flirted with _men_ all the time, too.

He flirted with the guy at the hardware store whenever he needed to restock on supplies. He flirted with Dick when they teamed up, which was irritatingly frequently lately. He flirted with _male_ bartenders too—and now that Jason was paying attention, he saw that Roy was getting _those_ phone numbers as well.

To be honest, Jason had always found Roy’s incorrigible flirting annoying. It was… _distracting_ , and impractical, and it let too many people they didn’t know they could trust into their lives when Roy ended up in bed with so many of them. He didn’t like the way it split Roy’s attention, either, because of course it didn’t stop when they were in the field—Jason had lost track of how many people Roy had hit on _after_ they’d already tried to kill him.

When they were fighting, Roy’s attention should be on their enemies, and on Jason. Nothing else.

They weren’t exactly fighting right now, but they _were_ on a job, picking up intel in yet another dive. And Roy, naturally, was leaning forward over the bar, giving that familiar lazy smile to the bartender, who Jason had to begrudgingly admit was pretty handsome. A classic rock song was playing over the speakers, one Jason knew Roy liked, and Roy’s hips were shifting back and forth to the beat—just a little, but enough to make the muscles of his ass and thighs flex visibly beneath his faded jeans.

Jason watched him and let the irritation build. They were _working_. Roy was supposed to be sitting with _him_.

The bartender started to write something on a cocktail napkin and Jason decided to remind Roy that he wasn’t just here to get phone numbers. He stalked over and leaned against the bar, putting a hand on Roy’s back, just above the waistband of those too-tight jeans.

They were probably the wrong size. He should get Roy some new jeans.

Roy turned his head to look at Jason, and he must have forgotten to shift out of flirting gear, because his smile woke up something fizzy and confusing under Jason’s skin. “Hey, Jaybird,” he said. “They’re playing my song.”

“Yeah, I know.” Roy’s hips were still gently rocking under Jason’s hand. His shirt had ridden up and Jason’s pinky was resting on the bare skin above his waistband. It was warm and surprisingly soft. “What are you two getting so friendly about?”

The look the bartender gave Jason was amused and knowing. Jason didn’t like it. “Your boyfriend here was just asking me who I’d seen coming in the past couple of nights...and who I hadn’t. I gave him a few names.”

He slid the napkin over to them. Three names. No phone number.

“Oh,” Jason said, and then hastily took his hand off Roy’s back. “He’s not...we’re not…”

The bartender’s expression grew even more amused. Jason reminded himself that getting into fights with random bartenders wasn’t the goal tonight.

“Well,” the bartender said, “in that case…”

He pulled the napkin back and added a phone number. Roy’s grin widened.

Fuck.

*

_“Yes! God, yes, Roy, right there, don’t stop!”_

Jason groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. It was a woman tonight, thank god, but she was _loud_ , loud enough to be heard through the wall separating his bedroom from Roy’s.

He stopped as he caught his own thought. Thank god? Why was it worse if he had to hear Roy with a man? Jason had no illusions about being a particularly nice or fair guy, but he would have hoped he wasn’t secretly a bigot.

But no, he didn’t have a _problem_ with Roy being bi, or with men. He _didn’t_.

It was just that when he thought about Roy with other men, he couldn’t stop thinking about what exactly they were _doing_.

Right now, he knew Roy was going down on the woman in the next room, because after years of friendship with the most incorrigible horndog in the superhero set, he knew what women sounded like when Roy went down on them. Roy was _good_ at it, if all the screaming and moaning was any indication, but that had nothing to do with Jason.

Did that mean Roy was good at sucking dick, too?

He _did_ have a pretty mouth: pink and soft-looking, distracting when it slanted into a smirk or curled into that wicked smile he gave Jason so often. Maybe men who liked men were into that, the way straight guys liked girls’ mouths; maybe they liked the shape of Roy’s, the color and how it moved. Maybe looking at it made blowjobs better.

How did it work with guys, anyway? Was oral sex just kind of a precusor to the main event, so to speak, or was it good enough to scratch the itch? Did Roy spend most of the night between someone else’s muscled thighs, or did he always want to get fucked, too? He’d said it felt good, that he liked it. _Why_ did he like it?

Would Jason like it?

Or maybe Roy was on top most of the time. He’d said he liked it both ways, after all. Maybe he spent his nights with other men between their thighs in a different way, braced on those powerful archer’s arms, his hair falling down around his face. Jason remembered the feeling of Roy’s lower back moving under his hand and a shiver crawled down his spine to settle in his tailbone.

He realized suddenly that he was half hard, and made an irritated noise. They needed to get a place with thicker walls. Or Roy needed to stop bringing people back to what was _supposed_ to be a safehouse.

_“Fuck, yes, Roy, just like that, oh my god, Roy!”_

Jason pulled the pillow down tighter and rolled over, ignoring his dick and the sounds from the other side of the wall. He would simply meditate it away. He’d trained for years to overcome bodily discomfort. He could do it tonight.

It took him a while, though.

* 

Jason had always known that Roy was a very touchy-feely person, but lately it felt like he’d been underestimating the scale of it. He greeted at least two-thirds of the superhero community with hugs. He touched casual acquaintances’ hands and shoulders in conversation. He draped himself over Dick’s back or messed with his hair like they were still thirteen and about to break into a bout of friendly wrestling at the drop of Roy’s stupid hat.

But he touched Jason the most.

In the morning, little nudges with his fingers on Jason’s hips to move him out of the way so that he could get to the coffeemaker or the stove. On stakeouts, with a hand on his knee or thigh to get his attention without speaking. Often for no reason at all that Jason could see: tugging lightly on Jason’s shirt, or coming up behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder while Jason was reading, or bumping his ankle lightly with his toes when they were sitting at a table together.

It was especially unusual because almost no one else ever touched Jason. They knew better. But Roy was apparently fearless.

Like now, when they were sitting on the couch watching some idiotic movie, and Roy gradually went from sitting upright next to Jason, to leaning against him, to turning and pushing Jason into what was apparently a more optimal position for leaning against.

“Excuse you?” Jason asked, although he didn’t exactly resist.

“Turn more this way,” Roy said, angling Jason diagonally into the corner of the couch instead of flat against its back. “Your shoulder’s too bony, I need your soft parts.”

“How dare you, I’m hard all the way down,” Jason said without thinking, and then bit his tongue.

“Oh, I know you are, Jaybird, but we’re speaking relatively here,” Roy said. Having fluffed his Jason pillow into a better configuration, he leaned back, stretching his legs along the length of the couch that he _could_ be sitting on if he hadn’t been lying all over Jason. His head was resting against Jason’s chest, which meant that the only real place for Jason’s arm to go was draped over Roy’s stomach. It moved lightly as he breathed.

“Comfortable?” Jason asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, thanks,” Roy said, with a smile that told Jason that he had noted the sarcasm and was not put off by it in the slightest.

Jason rolled his eyes. He could push Roy off, but what would be the point? Roy would just pout about it, and anyway, it wasn’t like he was uncomfortable like this. The warm heavy weight of Roy against him was sort of comforting. He wondered how it would feel to have _all_ of Roy’s weight on him, pressing him down, taking him—

Jason’s face abruptly went hot.

He must have tensed, because Roy looked up at him. “You okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Jason said. “Just watching the movie.” He stared fixedly at the TV, hoping Roy would take the hint and also turn back to it. Because if he kept looking up, he was going to notice that Jason was bright red—and if he looked down, he was going to see that Jason was hard.

“Okay,” Roy said, sounding a little unconvinced, and looked back at the screen. Jason tried not to sigh too obviously in relief.

There was over an hour left in the movie. Jason’s erection didn’t go down the whole time.

*

_“Jaybird.” Roy’s voice was low, raspy with desire, his breath a hot pant against Jason’s throat. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”_

_Jason couldn’t speak, could only arch up and press himself against Roy’s weight, the heat of him, the lean firmness of his muscles. Roy’s hips were between Jason’s thighs and his mouth was on Jason’s neck and his hard cock burned like a brand against Jason’s stomach._

_“Gonna make you feel so good,” Roy promised, and Jason believed him, he believed him, believed in the strength of Roy’s hands pressed to his sides and this inescapable gravity pulling them into each other. “Gonna make you_ scream _. My beautiful boy.”_

_“Roy.” Jason’s voice sounded strange and needy to his own ears._

_Roy shifted and rolled his hips so that his dick dragged along Jason’s. “Tell me you want this,” he said. “Tell me you want me inside you. Tell me the_ truth _.”_

_“Yes,” Jason said, spreading his legs wider. “Yes, I want it,_ fuck _me, Roy—”_

He woke with a gasp, tangled in the sheets, a damp patch spreading through his boxers.

_Fuck._

*

Naturally it was the morning after a night of confusing dreams and _terrible_ sleep that Roy decided he didn’t need to get dressed after he showered.

He was bumbling around the kitchen and chattering inanely about...something, wearing only a towel. He’d barely dried his hair and it clung to his neck, water dripping steadily down his shoulders and chest. Jason slumped dead-eyed over a cup of coffee and watched a droplet wend its way down over a broad pectoral, detouring around a rose-pink nipple.

Both nipples were visibly hard. If Roy was that cold, why didn’t he put on some _fucking clothes?_

“...you think?” Roy said. “Jaybird, are you listening?”

“Absolutely not,” Jason said, sipping his coffee and wincing. He’d made it too strong, but he needed the caffeine.

“Rude,” Roy said without the slightest hint of actual offense. “Shit, are we out of hot sauce?”

“That’s what happens when your scrambled egg recipe is one part egg to one part sriracha,” Jason said.

“ _That’s_ what happens when you’re raised by Oliver Queen,” Roy retorted. “I think we have another bottle in the pantry.” He opened a cabinet, turning away from Jason, and started groping at a higher shelf. The towel slipped an inch or so, stopped only by the upper swell of his ass.

Jason groaned and rested his forehead on the table.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Roy asked. A minute later Jason felt a hand in his hair. It was nice. “You look awful, are you feeling okay?”

Jason turned his head so that his cheek was against the table and not his forehead, and opened his eyes. He found himself looking straight at Roy’s hips, the sharply defined V of muscle angling down towards his dick, the thin trail of blazing red hair below his navel. His mouth watered.

“Jesus, Roy,” he snapped, jerking upright and pushing Roy’s hand away. “This is a kitchen, not a fucking sauna! Could you put on some goddamn clothes already?”

Roy looked taken aback. “Sorry, I didn’t realize breakfast was business casual today,” he said tartly. “I’ll go hide my shame. Don’t touch my eggs.”

He walked out of the kitchen. Just before he turned the corner and out of Jason’s sight, the towel fell away entirely and Jason caught a glimpse of a pale, perky rear end and Roy’s balls between his legs as he bent to catch it.

He groaned and dropped his forehead to the table again.

*

Jason lay in bed, boxer briefs pushed down to mid-thigh, hand around his dick, determined to think about women. He’d had sex with women. He _liked_ having sex with women. Admittedly his experience was limited, which probably happened to everyone who’d died as a teen and then come back from the grave seeking bloody vengeance, but he was extremely certain that he enjoyed breasts very much.

But when he closed his eyes, it was Roy’s crooked smile and broad shoulders and perfect ass that he saw.

Bruce would tell him that the mind was master of the body, and control of his conscious thoughts would lead to control of his desires. Roy would probably tell him to just do whatever felt good in the moment. And even though Roy was the whole goddamn _problem_ , Jason felt a hell of a lot more comfortable thinking about him than Bruce while he jerked off, so…

He stroked himself and thought about Roy between his legs, that pretty pink mouth on his cock. That was normal, right? A blowjob was a blowjob. A mouth was a mouth. It didn’t _mean_ anything to fantasize about receiving one, not really.

Even if he couldn’t quite make himself imagine anyone else sucking him off. Just Roy, his laughing eyes looking up at Jason through pale lashes, Jason’s hands slipping through that fiery hair.

He thought about the other day, when Roy’s towel had slipped. If he was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he’d thought about little else since—the perfect half-moons of Roy’s cheeks, the glimpse of his balls between his legs. He wished he’d seen Roy’s dick, even soft. He wondered what it looked like when it was hard.

Maybe Kori would tell him.

He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, smearing precome across it. The mental image of Roy’s mouth on him had turned into Roy braced over him, his strong arms bracketing Jason’s, legs between Jason’s thighs, his dick…

What would it feel like to get fucked?

Jason wasn’t as oblivious as Roy thought. He knew about the prostate, knew that supposedly it made it feel good to be on the receiving end. He’d been vaguely intrigued by the idea, but thinking about it in the context of Roy made his dick twitch in his hand.

He didn’t have Roy. But he did have his own fingers.

Lube, he knew enough to know he needed that. He reached for the bottle he’d taken out to jerk off with and squeezed some onto his fingers. Too much? Not enough? How much did you need?

Jesus, he was overthinking this.

Tentatively, he reached back and rubbed a slick finger over his hole. It felt...interestingly sensitive, and more so when he imagined Roy doing it to him—those strong, clever fingers, so precise on a bowstring or at his workbench. Would he have the same look of concentration on his face as he did when he worked? The same furrowed brow, those intense eyes?

Jason pushed. His finger slid in easily enough—easier than he’d expected, actually. It felt strange, the position awkward, but it didn’t hurt and there was something about—about having something _inside_ , even his own finger, that sparked a little thrill of excitement. He tried sliding his finger in and out, feeling himself relax around it, and thought about Roy touching him inside, Roy getting him ready for…

Fuck. For his dick. God, Jason wanted to know what Roy would feel like inside him.

The second finger was harder. Jason had to add more lube and go slowly, palming his dick with his other hand until he was relaxed enough to sink in to the third knuckle. He felt _stretched_ now in a way he hadn’t with just one and it was…

Shit, it was really good.

Roy would be bigger, he knew, maybe big enough that it would hurt—but no, Roy knew what he was doing and he would _never_ hurt Jason. Roy would go as slow as he needed to, would make it good for Jason, would stroke him and pet him and kiss him and _fuck_ , Jason hadn’t quite realized how desperately he wanted Roy to kiss him until now, even with two fingers buried in his ass that he was imagining were Roy’s dick. _Fuck._

It didn’t matter. All of this was a fantasy, all of it equally unlikely, and so Jason went ahead and let himself imagine Roy’s mouth on his, Roy’s hand on his dick, Roy balls deep inside him. He curled his fingers forward, not quite sure what he was looking for but figuring he’d know it when he found it—and then gasping and swearing out loud as he brushed something that sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

“Fuck, fuck,” he breathed and quickly muffled his face in the pillow because Roy was just on the other side of the _wall_ , but holy shit. He kept pressing and rubbing there, his other hand pumping his dick, his eyes shut tight on the fantasy.

“ _Fuck, you’re so beautiful,_ ” Roy had said in Jason’s dream, and this was still Jason’s impossible fantasy and so he said it again, whispered it in Jason’s ear, kissed his mouth and fucked deep into him at the perfect angle. Jason’s fingers thrust harder and his fist sped on his cock—and then he thought about Roy spilling inside him, and he groaned Roy’s name into the pillow as he striped his stomach with come.

It took several long moments for him to come down from the high, his blood pounding in his ears, his whole body tingling.

It took much less time than that for him to realize how really and truly screwed he was.

*

“I can tell you’re mad at me, Jaybird.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You’re full of shit, and you’re mad.”

“I’m neither. Can you just fucking let it go?”

They let themselves into the safehouse through the skylight. The mission tonight had gone well, but Jason still felt like he wanted to punch everything. Or maybe just one person. Possibly himself.

“Seriously, what is it?” Roy asked, pulling off his mask and shrugging out of his quiver as Jason removed his helmet. “Come on. I’m not one of the Bats, you can’t pull the ‘stoic and grumpy loner’ act on me. I can tell the difference.” He leaned in, far enough into Jason’s personal space that it would have gotten him a broken nose if he’d been just about anyone else. “You know I’m gonna keep bugging you about this, so you might as well just tell me.”

Jason rolled his eyes and stepped away, shrugging out of his jacket. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing. But for once it would be nice if you could keep your mind on the job.”

Roy blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Jason unholstered his guns and put them in the safe.

“In what way was I not focused?” Roy demanded. “We took down the bad guys, neither of us got injured, it was a totally clean mission! Where exactly did I screw up, Jason?”

“You were flirting with the enemy!” Jason snapped.

“So?”

Jason had expected Roy to deny it, not _admit_ that he’d been batting his metaphorical lashes at one of the men they’d just left tied up for the GCPD. “So he’s the enemy!”

“He was hot!” Roy still looked like he didn’t understand Jason’s objections. It was infuriating. “Besides, it didn’t _mean_ anything. I flirt with everyone, you know that.”

“Not everyone,” Jason muttered, heading in the direction of his bedroom. He wanted to be done with this conversation.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Jason tried to close his bedroom door, but Roy caught it before he could. “You know, I didn’t want to say this, but I think I have to. Ever since you walked in on me and David, you’ve had a real stick up your ass. If you have a problem with me being bi, you better work that shit out fast, because I don’t have time for it.”

It was astonishing how Roy could have unerring aim even when he was reading a situation completely wrong. “That’s not what’s happening here,” Jason said.

“Yeah?” Roy asked, getting into Jason’s space again. His face was flushed and angry and his eyes were so fucking blue and Jason was so goddamn tired of pretending. “Because it really feels like—”

Jason kissed him.

And it was _terrible_ , a split-second of Roy tense and startled against him before he got his hands on Jason’s shoulders and pushed him back. “What the hell, Jason?” he demanded.

“I…” Fuck. _Fuck_ , Jason had ruined everything, and he couldn’t even run away because Roy still had a grip on his shoulders. “I didn’t…”

Roy was staring at him like he was figuring something out, and that was _worse_ , because Roy was a lot smarter than he pretended to be and there went any hope of plausible deniability. Jason tried to summon up his mask, the impassive wall he’d learned to hide behind at Bruce’s knee, but he couldn’t get a grip on it.

“You don’t just yell at someone and then kiss them, idiot,” Roy said. “You _ask_ them first. Like this.”

And then he stepped in closer, and his hands slid up from Jason’s shoulders to cup his face, and Jason had seen that look in Roy’s eyes a lot but never directed at him before. “Do you want me to kiss you, Jaybird?” he asked.

Jason’s heart banged against his ribs. “ _Yes_ ,” he said.

This kiss wasn’t terrible. This kiss was Roy’s lips brushing his, gentle and exploratory, before pressing back in more firmly as Jason opened for him with a sigh. This was the sweet slide of Roy’s tongue against his as the heat between them built. This was Roy’s hands sliding back to tangle in Jason’s hair and hold him where he wanted him as he stole the breath from his lungs.

When Roy pulled back he was still flushed, but he didn’t look angry anymore. Jason watched a smile creep across his face and knew he was in for it.

“So,” Roy said conversationally, “how long have you been stewing with jealousy over me?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jason said with a roll of his eyes, shoving Roy lightly away and sitting on his bed so that he could get his boots off. If bending down to unlace them had the added benefit of hiding Jason’s face so that Roy couldn’t see him blushing, so much the better.

The mattress bounced as Roy sat down next to him. “I’m not judging!” Roy said, tucking his chin over Jason’s shoulder. “I’m pretty irresistible.”

Jason tugged his right boot off and started working on the left. “I don’t know, I’m resisting kicking your ass pretty good right now.”

“Hey.” Roy’s fingers brushed into the short curls at the nape of Jason’s neck, and fuck, Jason was sure Roy had felt the shiver that sent down his spine. “You’ve been weird at me for weeks and then you kissed me out of nowhere. I didn’t even know you liked guys, which, not to pry but feels like something that might have come up during the David conversation? If you don’t want me to draw my own conclusions, you gotta give me something here.”

The blunt fingernails gently scratching Jason’s scalp were making it a little hard to think. He pried his left boot off. “I didn’t know I liked guys either,” he told it, unable to look up. “But.”

“But,” Roy echoed.

“I’m not saying I was _jealous_ ,” Jason said, feeling his hackles rise a little. “But you really do flirt with everyone but me.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s rule number one,” Roy said. “Don’t fall for the straight guy.”

It was completely reasonable and yet it sounded miserably unfair to Jason. “Sure.”

“Jay.” Roy’s fingers tightened in his hair. “You know I fucking suck at following rules.”

Jason looked up at that. Roy’s eyebrows lifted, a challenge, and Jason surged up to kiss him again. This time Roy didn’t push him back but met him just as eagerly, his mouth hot and responsive, his hands everywhere.

Jason felt for the releases on Roy’s body armor and then remembered and paused. “Can I…?”

“Yeah, yes,” Roy said, a little breathless, and it made Jason’s hands fumble as he got Roy’s vest off—or maybe it was that he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Roy so that he could see what he was doing. Roy felt much better when it was gone, solid and warm through his thin undershirt, and better still when Jason got that off, too.

He yanked his own kevlar and undershirt off without ceremony, shivered when he felt Roy’s big, callused hands on his bare skin. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Roy said, and it wasn’t _beautiful_ but considering the number of scars Roy’s hands were stroking over Jason figured it was as much as he had any right to hope for.

He pushed Roy backwards against the mattress, climbed on top of him to straddle his hips and let himself touch all that bare, tempting skin, the strong lines of him. Roy let him, didn’t object in the slightest until Jason’s hands started on his belt.

“Hey,” Roy said, breaking the kiss and pulling back far enough to meet Jason’s eyes. “I am very into everything that is happening right now, but you apparently just figured out you’re into guys, like, twelve seconds ago, so if you want to slow down…”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to coddle me, Roy, I’m not a virgin.”

“No,” Roy said. “But you’re my best friend, and I want this to be good for you.”

Jason stared at him. Then he pushed forward to kiss him, hard, his hand moving from Roy’s belt and lower down. Roy was unmistakably hard and Jason’s pulse raced at the low, hungry noise Roy let out when Jason squeezed him.

“I want to get you naked,” Jason said. “I want to touch you. I want…” He broke off.

“Yes,” Roy said immediately. “Anything. Yes. What is it?”

Jason tucked his face into the curve of Roy’s neck. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, and felt Roy’s dick twitch under his palm.

“Uh.” Roy’s voice was a bit gravely. _Fuck._ “Is that, like, a euphemistic, ‘I want to have sex with you’ use of the word, or…?”

Jason shook his head. “Extremely literal.”

“Jesus, you sure don’t believe in training wheels, huh?” Roy asked with a shaky laugh. His hands slid down Jason’s back to cup his ass and electricity sparked along Jason’s spine. “I can give you that, Jaybird. I would _love_ to give you that.”

Jason rocked against him. “Then quit fucking talking it to death already.”

This time Roy’s laugh was stronger as he pushed Jason off, sitting up. “Can’t believe I’m the one they used to call Speedy,” he said, bending over to work at his boots. Jason stripped the rest of his clothes off as Roy undressed, then scooted backward so that his feet weren’t hanging off the edge of the bed.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t basically seen each other in the altogether plenty of times before, but something in Jason’s belly still went hot and tight when they were both bare, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sight of Roy’s dick, hard and flushed and big enough to make Jason a little nervous, or the way Roy’s eyes were dark and heavy-lidded when they landed on him. “Look at you,” Roy murmured, crawling up over him, and just that, the feeling of looking up at him, the weight of his body on top of Jason’s, satisfied a hunger Jason was only starting to realize he had.

“You better do more than just look,” Jason grumbled, and Roy grinned and kissed him.

“Oh, I intend to,” he said. “I will take you through the gay kama sutra backwards and forwards if you want, but forgive me if somewhere in there I need to take a minute or two to just…” He kissed Jason again. “...appreciate.”

His hand slipped between them, stroking slowly. Jason arched up into his touch. “Roy…come on…”

“Okay, okay.” Roy let go of him. “You have lube? Condoms?”

“Nightstand,” Jason said, pointing. He kind of wanted to suggest forgoing the condom, but he knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. Maybe if they were exclusive, but Roy wasn’t going to give up all his fun for _Jason_.

Roy reached over to open the drawer and Jason admired the long graceful lines of him for a minute before remembering he was allowed to touch now. He slid his hand over Roy’s side, grinning when Roy gave a ticklish squirm as Jason got close to his armpit.

“Dirty pool,” Roy said, tossing a condom packet at him. Even with a backwards, underarm throw of something very non-aerodynamic, he managed to hit Jason in the nose.

“You’re one to talk.” Jason let his hands wander across Roy’s chest, noting the way his breath hitched when Jason’s thumb brushed a stiff nipple. “Do you like that?”

Roy fished the lube out of the drawer with an air of triumph and settled back on the bed, curled up against Jason’s side now instead of on top of him. “Yeah, but let’s save it for next time,” he said. Jason hadn’t realized there was going to be a next time. He tried not to feel disproportionately pleased about it.

Roy kissed Jason soundly, sliding his hand up Jason’s inner thigh. Jason’s skin prickled all over as Roy’s fingers grazed his balls and then moved further back.

“I’m assuming you haven’t been fucked before?” Roy murmured.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’ve only slept with women, so obviously not.”

“Some women have dicks, you know. And they do sell strap-ons for the ones who don’t,” Roy said. His finger was rubbing just behind Jason’s balls, not going any further. It felt good but was also driving Jason crazy. “Kori’s is very nice. Big.”

Jason’s body flooded with heat at the mental image—half lust, half wild jealousy. “I guess she and I didn’t get that far,” he managed, and squirmed. “Are you gonna…”

“Anyone ever touch you here?” Roy asked, and now his finger moved back, the lightest of touches but it set Jason’s heart racing.

Jason shook his head. “Just me.”

He couldn’t look at Roy, but he could hear the smile in his voice. “Yeah? A lot?”

“Once. The other night.”

Roy’s finger moved away. There was a snap and a liquid sound and then the finger was back, now slick and cool. “What did you think about?”

Jason’s throat clicked. “You.”

His reward was Roy’s low groan and his finger pushing in, gentle but steady, and it shouldn’t have felt all that different from Jason’s own, but it was _Roy_ , Roy who was going to fuck him, and Jason’s mouth fell open on a ragged breath.

Roy’s lips brushed his jaw. “You okay?”

“ _More_ ,” Jason managed.

He caught the crinkle of Roy’s eyes out of the corner of his own, a smile. “Yeah, you’re okay,” Roy said, and started moving his finger, stroking Jason from the inside, getting deeper than Jason had been able to the other night. Jason’s hips arched minutely into his touch, his thighs falling open. “Holy shit, look at you,” Roy said. “You love this, don’t you?”

“I said _more_ ,” Jason growled, rocking up harder.

“And I heard you,” Roy replied. “But you look so pretty begging me for it that I might just have to keep you here and see if you can come on my fingers before I fuck you.”

Jason’s mouth moved soundlessly, helplessly, torn between impatience to have Roy inside him _now_ , and how irresistibly filthy Roy made the alternative sound. “I…”

“How sensitive are you, Jaybird?” Roy murmured, his lips brushing Jason’s ear. “You think you can do it for me? Come from just my fingers?”

“I don’t...I don’t know,” Jason said. “I never—” Roy’s finger brushed his prostate and his dick twitched hard against his stomach. “Roy!”

“So fucking gorgeous.” Roy kissed his jaw and slid out, and then there were two fingers pushing gently but firmly at his entrance. Jason closed his eyes at the stretch of them, at the thought that he was going to be stretched _more_ when Roy was done teasing him. Just the fact that Roy _wanted_ to keep him here long enough to tease was doing a number on him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jason needed to touch something. His hand landed on Roy’s upper arm, feeling the swell of his tricep, the minute shifts of corded muscle as he started to move inside Jason. “God.”

Now there were two fingers stroking over his prostate, and Jason’s legs spread wider of their own accord. “Look at you,” Roy said again, breath warm against his cheek. “Look how wet you are. You needed this bad, huh?”

“Roy…” Jason whined, because it was easier than admitting that Roy was right, that he could feel the precome puddling on his stomach, that every press of Roy’s strong fingers against him made pleasure curl tighter against his spine. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?” Roy asked. “Please finger you open until you’re ready for me? Please make you come all over yourself before I even get my dick inside you?” He kissed Jason’s neck, his open, panting mouth. “I’m working on it. And from the look of you, I don’t think it’s going to take very long, do you?”

Fuck. In all of Jason’s guilty fantasizing about Roy, how had he never considered just how dirty Roy could talk? “You’re...a real fucking bastard…” he managed, writhing helplessly on Roy’s fingers, his hand locked in a death grip on Roy’s arm.

Roy grinned, blindingly beautiful this close. “You’re just figuring that out now? Keep up, Jaybird.” He curled his fingers harder and Jason let out an embarrassing sob. “That’s right. I want to hear you.”

“Roy,” Jason begged again, and couldn’t manage anything else. He was close, so close he ached, his dick leaking steadily, and he just needed...he needed…

“Come on, baby.” Roy kissed him again and again; his neck, his shoulder, his jaw. “Come for me, Jason, show me how beautiful you are.”

Jason wasn’t sure if it was the command or the praise or the way Roy’s fingers felt inside him that tipped him over the edge. Maybe it was all three. All he knew was that he was coming with a wordless moan, hips arching hard off the bed as he spilled across his stomach. Roy kept working him through it, murmuring low in his ear, kissing him everywhere he could reach. “That’s right, that’s so good, beautiful, so pretty for me, Jason…”

Jason felt boneless when he came down, wrung out and tingly all over...but still not satisfied. He let his head flop to the side so he could look at Roy, who still had two fingers inside him. “Enough foreplay,” he mumbled. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Roy barked out a surprised laugh before surging up to kiss Jason firmly. “You bet your sweet ass I am,” he said as Jason squirmed on his fingers. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jason thought he would just put the condom on and slide in, but Roy knelt between his legs instead and went back to opening him up, pushing more lube into him, working a third finger in there. Jason’s dick twitched at the stretch, and maybe Roy was right—maybe Jason _needed_ this, needed it more than he’d thought.

Just when Jason was ready to scream from impatience, Roy pulled his fingers out, wiped them clean-ish on the sheets—Jason made a face at him and Roy winked—and rolled the condom on. “Tell me if it hurts,” he said, shifting closer.

“Yeah, sure,” Jason said, his heart pounding at the feeling of Roy’s blunt head against his entrance.

“Jason.” Roy’s voice was firm and Jason looked up. “Promise you’ll tell me, or we’re not doing this.”

Jason swallowed hard. He wasn’t used to people caring if they hurt him. “I’ll tell you,” he said.

“Good.” Roy bent to kiss him once, quick, and then he was pushing in, achingly slow, and Jason felt his body giving way for Roy, letting him in, swallowing him down.

And _fuck_ , it was everything Jason had been craving, the vague fantasies that had been filling his mind for weeks, the _hunger_. Roy’s slow slide into him seemed to go on forever, filling him until all he could feel and smell and _think_ was Roy, the broad sweet stretch of his dick, the way his pulse thundered through his skin.

“Fuck,” Jason said, tipping his head back against the pillow. “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Roy asked. He sounded breathless. His balls were pressed against Jason’s ass.

“Yeah,” Jason said, groping clumsily for him. “Yeah, it’s good…” Roy gave him the kiss he’d been searching for. “ _Fuck_ , Roy.”

“Yeah,” Roy agreed.

Jason’s dick was half hard again against his belly and Roy didn’t start moving, just stayed where he was, balls-deep inside of Jason, and stroked him until he was fully erect again. Jason was writhing on his dick before he was halfway done, trying not to whine from eagerness and overstimulation.

“How does it look?” he asked, embarrassed at how needy his voice came out but not enough to stop asking. “Where you’re in me.”

“So hot, fuck, Jason, you look so good like this,” Roy said, his free hand teasing the stretched rim of Jason’s hole. “You’re taking me so well, baby.”

Tears prickled at Jason’s eyes. It was so _much_. “I can’t...Roy, _please_ ,” he said, arching up. “Fuck me.”

Roy started to move, and Jason groaned at the slide of Roy inside him, how good it felt every time he pushed back in. “How you doing, Jaybird?” Roy asked, his voice a little strained, and a thrill of pleasure ran through Jason at the knowledge that he was making Roy feel good, too.

“Good,” Jason managed, rolling his hips to the slow, careful rhythm Roy had set. “Can you...faster?”

“Yeah, baby. Anything you want,” Roy said, kissing him, and picked up the pace. Jason wanted to close his eyes and arch into it, but he wanted to watch Roy even more: the way the muscles in his arms bulged as he braced himself on them, the smooth pistoning of his hips against the curve of Jason’s ass, the shine of sweat on his skin. He tried to memorize everything about how Roy looked when he was fucking him, in case this never happened again; the way the flush on his cheeks swallowed up his freckles, his hair hanging wild around his face.

“This what you wanted?” Roy asked. “Fuck, Jay, you look so gorgeous like this. Wanted you in my bed for so long.”

“We’re in _my_ bed,” Jason pointed out, even as he glowed with pleasure.

Roy laughed breathlessly. “Any bed. Any piece of furniture. Anywhere. Just wanted you. My beautiful bird.”

Jason opened his mouth to retort—and then Roy shifted the angle of his thrusts, and suddenly he was hitting Jason’s prostate again, and all that came out of Jason’s mouth was a garbled moan.

“Yeah?” Roy asked, grinning at him. “That good, baby?”

Jason hooked a leg around Roy’s waist and fisted the sheets. “ _Harder_ ,” he growled.

“Fuck,” Roy groaned, and obeyed, driving into Jason hard and fast at that _perfect_ angle, until Jason was tipping his head back and letting out little helpless “uh uh uhs” on every thrust. It didn’t help that Roy kept _talking_.

“So fucking hot,” Roy said. “ _Look_ at you, the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, so sweet and tight and perfect around my dick. Can’t believe how hard you are again, I should have fucked you _years_ ago if I knew you’d take it so well.”

“Roy,” Jason sobbed, and gasped when Roy wrapped a hand around his dick. “Roy!”

“Can you come for me again, baby?” Roy asked, pumping him hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Jay, I want to see it again. Please? For me?”

“Fuck...I can’t...fuck, Roy!” Jason gasped, and then his hips snapped up as his second orgasm of the night surged through him.

He was dimly aware of Roy groaning and shaking above him, and forced his eyes to stay open long enough to see Roy’s face when he came, to enjoy the stutter of Roy’s hips against his. “Talk about pretty,” he mumbled, and then let himself drift.

He let out a little unhappy sound when Roy eased out of him a minute later, watching with nearly shut eyes as Roy tied off the condom and threw it out, as he grabbed a bunch of tissues from the nightstand and wiped the come from Jason’s belly. When Roy flopped back down on the bed, it was with his chin tucked up against Jason’s shoulder and his arm flung across Jason’s hips.

“So,” he said, “you done being mad at me or are you gunning for a third orgasm tonight?”

Jason couldn’t help laughing. “Fuck off.”

Roy kissed his shoulder. “Seriously, you okay?”

“I’m good.” It was true—he was surprisingly at ease considering he’d just experienced what was probably the culmination of a sexual identity crisis. Maybe he should have been panicking more, but confirming that he liked dick sort of paled in the face of, well, dying. He felt fine.

Well, mostly fine. He shifted slightly. “Might be walking funny tomorrow,” he admitted, ‘but I’m good.”

He could feel Roy’s grin. “Oh, you definitely will be. I always think it’s worth it, though.”

Which just reminded Jason that Roy had a lot of names on his dance card besides his. “Right,” he said. “Well, thanks for showing me what all of your various paramours were enjoying.”

He’d tried to say it lightly but he wasn’t particularly good at light. Even he could tell that it just came out resentful.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy asked. Jason could see him frowning out of the corner of his eye.

“Nothing. You flirt with a lot of people. You sleep with a lot of people. As established.” Jason shrugged the shoulder that Roy was resting against, just enough to get the gesture across without dislodging him. “That’s all.”

He didn’t have to be so careful with the shrug, because Roy propped himself up on one elbow to look down at him. Jason tried to think of a way to extricate himself from the scrutiny without making things worse, and failed.

“Why would I sleep with other people when I’m sleeping with you?” Roy asked finally.

Jason opened his mouth and then closed it again. He’d thought he was done with blushing for the night, but the heat crawling up his face proved otherwise.

“I mean, I’m not saying we need to start writing our vows, but you _do_ sleep in the next room. It just seems like I’ll save a lot of commuting hours,” Roy said, grinning, and Jason snorted. “Besides, I already liked you better than anyone else anyway, so if I can get you naked _too_ …”

“Shut up,” Jason mumbled, looking away, but he let Roy kiss him. He let Roy kiss him for a very long time.

When he couldn’t stop himself from yawning into Roy’s mouth, Roy chuckled and pulled the covers up over them, curling back up against Jason’s side. “Get some sleep, Jaybird,” he said as Jason’s eyes drifted closed. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll teach you how to suck dick.”

Jason’s eyes snapped open as his dick twitched beneath the covers.

Holy _shit_ , he couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
